worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-X-5-3/VF-5 Vindicator
BACKGROUND (written by me) After it's failures with the VF-X-5-1 and -2, the design team seemed to get it right finally with the VF-X-5-3 Vindicator. The name, oddly enough, was chosen since this design was to vindicate all the hard work they had put into the VF-X-5 program. As with the previous designs they stuck with the new transformation sequence (one identical to the later VF/A-6 Alpha fighter for obvious reasons). Again armour protection was ever so slightly increased but this time around improved engines allowed the design to almost match the VF-1 in terms of speed and mobility. The previous handling problems had been corrected and removed as well making this new design a fairly impressive piece of hardware. Armaments included: 70 internally mounted micro-missiles (keeping the fighter relatively clean in all modes), a pair of improved nose lasers useable in both Fighter and Gerwalk modes and the venerable GU-11 gunpod. This unit field tested well and would actually put into production for a limited amount of time (2-300 units produced) many of which were taken along on the Pioneer mission to Tirol. However, while this last evolution of the VF-X-5 program was developing the VF-X-6 Alpha program was also put into play. Seeing how well the VF-X-5-3 seemed to be shaping up they took it upon themselves to apply the expertise in Robotechnology and the ability to miniaturize it in very efficient ways that the roll-out of the VF-X-6 Alpha and it's subsequent excellent testing as a fighter, caused production of the Vindicator (as well as the VF-4 Lightning) to be stopped in favour of the Alpha which carried similar armaments and had similar capabilities in a smaller package to that of the Vindicator. Otherwise it is quite possible the Vindicator could have gone on to become the mainstay fighter of the REF/UEEF fleet, which the VF/A-6 Alpha eventually became. It is important to note, though, the VF-5 Vindicator performed admirably during the subsequent war with the Invid Regent's forces to the point that those that survived until Reflex point were fitted with Shadow Technology as well as a Destabilizer cannon to assist in the assault to reclaim the Earth from the Invid Regess' forces. Model Type - VF-X-5-3, VF-5A/S Vindicator (-5S is a modified -5A model equipped with a Destabilizer Gunpod and Shadow technology) Class - Multi-form Veritech Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 425 Arms - 165 Hands - 80 Legs/Engines - 230 Feet - 130 Wings - 155 Tailplanes - 90 Sensor pod - 60 Head - 130 Reinforced Crew Compartment - 150 Gunpod 100 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Battloid Running - 120 kph Leaping - 10m high 30m long thruster assisted Flying in atmosphere - 425 kph Flying in Space - Mach 7 Altitude - 2500m Fighter Flying in atmosphere @Sea level - Mach 1.2 Flying in atmosphere @10km - Mach 2.7 Flying in atmosphere @30km - Mach 3.5 Flying in space - Mach 7 Altitude - 35km Operational - 200 hours Range in Space - 3000km in space with reaction mass Statistics Height - Battloid 14.7m, Gerwalk 9m, Fighter 6.7m Width - Battloid 6.1m, Gerwalk and Fighter 14m Length - Battloid 5.2m, Gerwalk 10.25m, Fighter 14.3m Weight - 21 tons empty, 31 tons operational PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - 2 x Pratt & Whitney JG95D fusion plasma-air/reaction mass intermix turbines, one in each leg. 8 x Turbo-Union ATF 401B miniaturized fusion plasma-air/reaction mass intermix ramjets. Two are mounted on the upper rear (jet mode only), two are flanking the JG95 engine in each legs, and two are mounted as VTOL thrusters on the lower fuselage. 2 x Pratt & Whitney FE-98R first-stage intake fans, providing pressurized airflow to main, auxiliary, and VTOL engines. 2 x RRL-2P Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 32 protculture cells. Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - GU-11, 55mm, three barrel gun pod. A standard issue armament for all Veritechs. (Replaced in 2040 with EU-12) Primary Purpose: Assault/defense Mega-Damage: 6d6x4 per short burst, 6d6x7 per medium burst, 6d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x15 per full melee burst Range: 8000ft (2400m). Payload: 10 short bursts, 6 medium bursts and 1 short burst, 5 long bursts, 1 full melee burst. Ammunition is explosive armour piercing. Explosive damage bonus is already factored in. Bonuses - +2 Weapon Type - EU-12 Destabilizer Gunpod (-5S model only) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/Force Field Range - 2400m Damage - 4d6x10 and punches a 10m hole in forcefield for one melee Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks, 5 per melee maximum Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile System Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 6km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-70 Payload - 70 total, Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Nose Lasers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1400m Damage - 2d6+2 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6+8 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10+20 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10+20 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10+30 per full melee burst per gun. Gun fired in tandem (x2 damage). Guns can also be fired in conjunction with the head lasers in fighter and gerwalk modes. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Note - equivalent to a 25mm round Bonuses and Penalties Use robot combat elite plus the following +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +15% to all piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch 8d6sdc (1d4+1mdc) Systems of Note Fuel Capacity - Robotech - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of 12 years before needing a new energy system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attaempt to identify or lock on to teh VF-1. Range - 400km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. (-5S model only) Shadow Cloaking Device - Invisible to all protoculture detection devices EM Absorbing Skin and Stealth Systems - -25% to all opposed standard sensor skill rolls References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Shadow Chronicles RPG Robotech RPG (Original) Strike Force